


What if I fall and hurt myself (would you know how to fix me?)

by Savannah_Sturm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Sturm/pseuds/Savannah_Sturm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Heyy, if you're still taking prompts.. After a mission goes wrong, Felicity gets temporarily blinded with the team unsure of when her eye site will return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if I fall and hurt myself (would you know how to fix me?)

Blinding light.  
Chaos.  
Screams.

That’s all she can remember. And after that, being pushed into a wall, unable to move.  
A hand running down her face.  
Heavy breathing and muffled cries. Her own, she realizes after a while. And then all is black and she drifts out of consciousness.

She’s awakened by her boys’ voices  
"I should have been there sooner I-"  
"It wouldn’t have made any difference."  
"How do you know?!"  
She tries to talk but her mouth is dry. She tries to move but something’s off.  
And then it hits her.  
Everything is still black.  
A strange noise leaves her and she feels a sudden movement from her left.  
"I- I can’t"  
"Felicity what is going on?!" Oliver takes her hand with what she can only imagine a concerned expression.  
She suddenly feels like something heavy is on her chest weighing her down. Breathing is harder than ever, and instead of words, again just disconnected sounds escaping her lips.  
Oliver’s hands are on her face, her shoulders, her arms, searching for any kind of injury.  
"Felicity. Try to take deep breaths. Look at me. Deep breaths."  
She tries. But it’s really hard.  
"Hey. Look at me."  
Look. That word again. And she still can’t see a damn thing.  
"I- I can’t! All is black. Oliver.. I can’t see anything! What is happening to me?" She puts her hands over her eyes. Oliver stills and takes one of her hands between his. She’s trembling and her breathing is even more erratic than before. Because Oliver doesn’t say a single thing.  
Then suddenly Diggle’s voice becomes nearer than before and he’s touching her arm.  
"There was that ray of light in the end. And we were all on the other side except you. It might have damaged your sight.. happens sometimes but-" she starts to shiver.  
"Digg!" Oliver snorts, caressing her fingers " Not. Helping."  
It feels like she’s losing her mind. What if she won’t be able to see anymore?  
"You didn’t let me finish."  
"So?" Felicity manages to blurt out.  
"In most cases it’s temporary.. Or at least doesn’t leave you completely blind."  
She tries to relax, focusing on Oliver’s hands touching hers. Breathe in, breathe out.  
"Hey." Oliver’s soothing voice makes her feel like maybe it’s gonna be okay. He hugs her tight and she leans in, searching for any kind of comfort. He’s telling her that he’s there and she’s gonna be okay. She’s so tired that even if she doesn’t want to, closes her eyes and sleep comes.

“She’s gonna break.. We have to do something! We have to take her a hospital…”  
“Oliver you know we can’t. How are we going to explain? And one of your cover stories won’t help her or you, for what it’s worth.”  
“I know but-“  
“I know she’s scared. And don’t you think that I wouldn’t want her in a hospital? But she wouldn’t want to be there. Taking such a risk.”  
“She shouldn’t be worrying about me..” His voice is low as he looks back to her.  
“Well but she does. All the time.”  
And Digg’s face speaks louder than every word. So Oliver turns his head to Felicity, laying asleep, looking so tiny and defenseless.. But he knows better. She’s stronger than he is, even without weapons, she’s the only one who can keep his pieces together. But now she’s scared and broken, all because of him again.

Felicity can sense Oliver near her, so she puts out her arm but all she can manage is a small sound. And he’s taking her hand again. Calming her with just his presence.  
And even if she can’t see his face she can sense his expression. It’s a guilty one, and she knows it’s not his fault even though he thinks that.  
"I can see that grumpy look.. Stop it"  
"What? How?"  
"Well at least I can see it in my head, it can’t disappear from there"  
"Felicity.. I’m gonna find a way.. I’m gonna make it right."  
"You heard Digg.. I think we’re gonna have to wait but- Oliver, listen to me. This is not on you."  
“How- how can you say that?”  
"Because I chose to be there.. And I would make the same choice all over again." He breathes heavily and kisses the palm of her hand.  
She knows he got what she wanted to say. It’s always gonna be him. She’s gonna choose him every time it comes to it. And she’s never gonna regret it, not even in times like these.

And she knows somehow everything’s gonna be alright. Because even when things go terribly wrong, they are there for each other, and that he can count on her as much as she can count on him for everthing. Then she feels Oliver’s arms around her, taking her up:  
“We’re going home ‘licity”  
She feels dizzier when he says home, because it seems like it is ‘their’ home he’s talking about. Even though he means hers. And it feels good.  
And she hopes he’s going to stay.

And he does.  
Oliver puts Felicity to bed and then lies down with her, keeping her in arms, whispering reassuring words in her ear until she falls asleep.

And in the morning, when she wakes up, she sees the shadow of his arm around her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like and forgive mistakes, but it's really late. I was definitely surprised but temporary blindness actually exists. I still took my direction a little bit on the whole prompt and changed something here and there. So, here you go and let me know what you think!


End file.
